


put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch)

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unedited, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: kyungsoo gives baekhyun some tips for their peppero ad.





	put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the peppero kiss ad.

if baekhyun could choose, he would have wanted the a real peppero kiss for their latest ad. the fans would be thrilled and everyone would be on the edge of their seats screaming their lungs out. the boys know the devotion of their fans and whatever their fans may ship, a little action between whichever member would still make the fans happy.

“you just want to kiss him,” jongdae says as he plays with his phone.

“i do not.”

“yea, sure. whatever, baek.” jongdae then makes kissing noises without removing his eyes from his mobile phone screen. he, chanyeol, and jongin are currently hooked with this moba game.

“good... but you know —“

“—damn this freaking game!” jongdae groans. he throws his phone to the edge of baekhyun’s bed, crosses his arms, and frowns in frustration.

“what did you say again?” jongdae asks baekhyun.

“he has thick lips so… we won’t kiss but it won’t hurt for our lips to touch, right?” baekhyun gives his constipated smile.

jongdae rolls his eyes.

“you’re sick, baekhyun. you live with the guy. just man up or something.”

“you’re not helping me.” baekhyun whines as to how jongdae is the worst friend in the entire world.

“chanyeol is the worst friend. fyi. if it weren’t for him, we would’ve won the effing game. which remind me—”

jongdae storms out of baekhyun’s room, screaming chanyeol’s name while baekhyun fights the noise saying how bad jongdae is as a friend.

 

 

—0—

  
the shoot goes smoothly. the only problem is they keep on doing the part where baekhyun takes a bite of the peppero stick between kyungsoo’s mouth. baekhyun does it too fast. baekhyun does it too slow. baekhyun does is off.

“what if we continue it tomorrow?” their manager suggests and the ad staff agree. they are ahead of schedule so redoing takes is not a problem.

in the van ride home, baekhyun’s screen comes to life when jongdae does nothing but annoy him.

 

 

> from: CamelChen (sent: 20.03)  
>  you enjoyed those retakes.
> 
> to: CamelChen (sent: 20.04)  
>  i will not confirm nor deny your accusation.
> 
> to: CamelChen (sent: 20.05)  
>  you make it sound that i want to kiss him.
> 
> from: CamelChen (sent: 20.07)  
>  you do. wasn’t that our topic yesterday?
> 
> to: CamelChen (sent: 20.08)  
>  can you please be wary? kyungsoo might read our messages.
> 
> from: CamelChen (sent: 20.09)  
>  don’t think so. he and chanyeol are listening to some alternative band.
> 
> from: CamelChen (sent: 20.09)  
>  poor you.
> 
> from: CamelChen (sent: 20.09)  
>  CamelChen sent a sticker.

  
  
upon reaching the dorm, everyone starts calling dibs on who gets to shower first. eight grown men and only two bathrooms. junmyeon and chanyeol are up first.

baekhyun does not include himself in the bathroom commotion and hurries to his room. he hears a knock.

“come in.”

“hey, baek,” kyungsoo peers through the door, “can i come in?”

 _yes. sure. anytime._ you don’t have to knock. just stay here. we can be roommates even.

“baekhyun, are you okay?” kyungsoo snaps and baekhyun gets back to his senses. baekhyun nods in response.

“i know it seems weird but i think jongdae’s kind of right.”

baekhyun has a habit of staring at how kyungsoo’s lips move everytime he speaks.

“hey, baekhyun.” kyungsoo waves his hands and baekhyun jolts back to reality again.

“sorry. what were you saying?”

“jongdae’s kind of right. you were out of the zone during the shoot earlier. are you uncomfortable with the peppero ad?”

“NO! NOT! AT! ALL!” baekhyun enthusiastically responds. kyungsoo shrugs it off.

“okay. it may seem a little off for you but let me give you a tip so that it will not be really awkward.” kyungsoo smiles at baekhyun.

baekhyun loses it.

“put your lips close to mine, at least the side of my lips.” kyungsoo points to the end of his mouth.

“come on. come near and purse your lips near my face.”

baekhyun feels the temperature rise and swears all possible words in his head.

“baekhyun, there’s like an inch of space between us. you can move closer. just as long as we don’t touch.”

baekhyun finds himself frozen in the moment. kyungsoo notices this and initiates the move closer to baekhyun’s lips. conveniently, kyungsoo whips out a peppero box from his pocket and gets a stick.

“let’s try it again with this.” kyungsoo places the stick between his mouth and lightly bites on it.

baekhyun takes the cue and tries to do the scene with the prop. he inhales and exhales. he goes for it. he bites onto the stick and the thread between him and kyungsoo disappears. baekhyun stays in place, not knowing what to do, especially since kyungsoo’s _this_ close to him.

kyungsoo turns his head to face baekhyun and the latter’s eyes widen in shock. it’s almost kyungsoo’s lips are touching baekhyun’s but they don’t. an invisible strand of space separates them. kyungsoo curtly smiles and withdraws.

“see? it works without the lips touching.”

baekhyun thanks kyungsoo as his bandmate heads out of his room to go get a shower. closing the door, baekhyun feels up the warmth of his cheeks. kyungsoo is ignorant about his feelings so this is just jongdae’s ploy to play with him. as much as he wants to strangle jongdae, _who’d have thought jongdae can be a good friend?_  

 

—0—

  
  
“baekhyun was tensed, really tensed.” kyungsoo tells jongdae as they wait in line for their turn to use the bathroom.

“what do you expect?” jongdae’s attention reverts back to the game.

“he’s cute when he’s tensed.” kyungsoo quietly laughs.

“don’t tell me you like him?” jongdae asks, eyes still glued to his phone.

“i invoke my right to self-incrimination.”


End file.
